bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Claw
The is a special weapon (Ultimate Item) created by the monkeys during the times of war during the industrial revolution. Only one of them was ever created, and the only prototype was lost. But severed pieces of it are spread across the Monkey World. The pieces start appearing after rank 30, and each part has a special way of obtaining it: *Tesla Fang 1: Obtained from mega E.L.E.C.T.R.O.. (Rare item) *Tesla Fang 2: Obtained from M.O.O.N. during the Descension special mission. (Rare item) *Power Core: Reward from the Technological Attack special mission. (Rare item) *Electro-Transmitter: Obtained from the Doombringer Pop-o-Bot. (Rare item) *Magnetic Receiver: 5% chance of coming out of a Magnet Bloon. (Rare item) Once the respective items have been built, the player must assemble them by going to a special screen (the button for that screen is a small square saying "TOP SECRET"). The screen shows a silhouette of the Tesla Claw, split into the respective pieces (which will be replaced by the actual part when said is collected). When all of the pieces have been collected, a special bar/button saying "Assemble Challenge!" pops up at the bottom. Clicking it will lead the player to Bloontonium Lab, a special version, you see, instead of the paths making "triangles", the 6 paths go directly to the center of the track, where they cross up. A Monkey Engineer is in the middle of the track, building the Tesla Claw. This marks the start of the Tesla Montage special mission, which goes more in detail about this special mission. Once the mission is complete, the Tesla Claw will be your reward. It can be used by a Monkey Engineer that is at least Tier 5 in one of the paths, and only one can use it at once. When the player clicks said engineer, over the priority button (after the pop count) is a button that says "Use Tesla Claw", which replaces that engineer's weapon with the Tesla Claw. It can be unequipped at any time. Tesla Claw Stats Now, this may be a rip-off of a certain section from T.E.S.L.A. so I apologize for that. The full stats for the Tesla Claw are displayed here: *Description: The Tesla Claw is the ultimate weapon at mid-range combat and electric abilities, it can rapidly seek and destroy any of its targets in mere nanoseconds. It has been rebuilt from the lost pieces and is hungry for some carnage! *Stats: **Deals 5 damage every frame. **Shoots a fancy electric bolt that hits an enemy, and the enemy also causes electrocution, making the string hit another target from the first one (double the power!). **The Tesla Claw is always firing, and as soon as it kills the current target it passes on to the next one (ala Energy Beam Village). **Blimps have a 2% chance of getting stunned for 1 second every frame of being hit, bosses only have 1% chance of getting stunned for half a second. *Range: 200px diameter (shown below). ItsBloonTasty 12:37, September 25, 2014 (UTC) --- Images coming soon! Category:Items Category:Ultimate Items Category:Rare Items